


A Proposal

by Elius_ShadowBane



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Demon Deals, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elius_ShadowBane/pseuds/Elius_ShadowBane
Summary: Bill approaches Rick with a deal.





	A Proposal

A scientist tinkered in his lab. His lab coat glistened under the sickly green light of the buzzing lamp. Beer bottles littered the floor, piling up in the corners. Boxes filled with discarded scrap metal were stacked against one wall. In the distance, he could hear his family arguing over dinner. Apparently Morty had failed another quiz. His grades didn’t matter to Rick, of course. School wasn’t a place for smart people. Rick finished his beer, then tossed it behind him.

The bottle arced across the room, it’s velocity slowing down until it comes to a complete halt just before hitting the wall. The voices became muted. Color faded, leaving the room gray. Gray except for the yellow triangle floating in the middle of the room. “Hey, Genius!” The voice of the god of chaos reverberated like a choir of strings, “Any Luck Finding What You’re Looking For?” 

“Hello, Bill.” Rick finished attaching a piece of metal to his invention before speaking again. “No, no luck.”

Bill twirled his cane and floated around next to the scientist. “You Know It Would Be So Easy To Do What You Desire If You Would Just Make A Deal With Me.”

“Then it wouldn’t be MY victory, it would be yours. I want to be the one to save her, no one else. Besides, it wouldn’t be worth your price.”

“Cmon, All I Want Is To Be Real Again. I’m So Tired Of Floating Around In People’s Minds. Your Friend Really Did A Number On Me. It’s Only Fair, A Life For A Life.”

“For some reason, resurrecting a being capable of destroying universes and setting him loose on the multiverse sounds like a bad idea to me.” Rick flinched as the object in front of him burst into flames, and angrily swept it aside, before pulling more pieces out of a box labelled ‘Time Travel Stuff’. “Now go away, I’m busy.”

Bill shrugged. “As You Wish. Just Remember That It’s Better To Be On My Good Side Than My Bad One. Have A Nice Day” The golden god dissipated, and the world returned to normal. The beer bottle landed in the trash bin. Rick glanced around, and pulled out another beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully better than my previous works. Thanks for reading, and I would appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
